megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Albert W. Wily
Doctor Albert W. Wily (Dr. ワイリー) is the main antagonist of the Mega Man Classic series, appearing in every game as the antagonist but not nessecarily as the final boss. In the Mega Man Classic series, Wily resembles a stereotypical mad scientist as he schemes to take over the world. Though Wily's schemes were stopped time and time again, this did not stop him from being recorded in history as a legendary mad scientist, his legacy contuining even into the next century. He even appears conciously active long after the demise of his mortal body, playing a significant role in the Mega Man X series History Dr. Wily was at one time Dr. Light's classmate at Robert Engineering University, however he became a bitter rival during their professional lives. Though Wily won many awards in his time, he was consistently upstaged by Dr. Light, this wounded his pride. After being shunned from professional circles due to the nature of the experiments he did, and his pride being wounded by Dr. Light, he went missing. Using the prizes he had won, Wily constructed a robot production facility in the pacific ocean from which he would stage his ambition for world domination. (Some sources believe this was under Dr. Light's orders.) Dr. Light built Protoman who had a defect in his Solar Reactor. Fearing change, Protoman left LightLabs and began wandering around the world on his own. Dr. Wily came across him (presumably when he had fallen unconscious) and repaired him, giving him a new nuclear core. Unfortunately for Protoman, a defect still existed. Dr. Wily learned that he could reprogram Light's robots, thus he enacted his evil scheme: exclaiming he would achieve this by stealing six (eight in Mega Man: Powered Up) of Dr. Light's industrial Robot Masters and reprogramming them. MM 1 During the events of Mega Man 1, Dr. Wily used the Dr. Light robots to take over Monsteropolis/Monstropolis. He is foiled by the Blue Bomber, a robot, it should be noted, that he saw no potential in when he reprogrammed the other six. MM 2 Dr. Wily returns in the second game trying to get revenges, but once again fails. MM 3 In the third game, Dr. Wily recovers the first of alien robots and reprograms him as Shadowman. From here, he creates 7 other robots to battle Mega Man. But first, he feigns to be a good guy and helps Light build Gamma, a giant robot meant to bring world peace. During this time period, Dr. Wily steals the machine and tries to kill Mega Man. MM 4 Dr. Wily managed to kidnap Kalinka Coassack, daughter of the scientist, Mikhail Cossack. Dr. Cossack was blackmailed into using his elite robots to fight against Dr. Light and Mega Man. Mega Man helped Dr. Cossack free Kalinka, and stop Dr. Wily. MM 5 Dr. Wily tries to get revenge on both Protoman and Dr. Light. He creates Darkman, a robot with the ability to disguise himself like Protoman. Darkman kidnaps Dr. Light and lures Mega Man out to his doom. Unfortunately for Dr. Wily, the real Protoman saves the day. MM 6 Dr. Wily dons the persona of a billionaire named Mr. X (possibly lived under the pseudonym for a long time). As Mr. X, he calls for a world tournament of the greatest fighting robots. He then reprograms them all to try and take over the world. Mr. 'X' is thwarted as usual... MM 7 Dr. Wily had planned to be imprisoned eventually so he had built four robots, and presumably, Bass and Treble. He was freed from prison by these robots and had used Bass to get close to Mega Man. Bass and Wily was defeated once again. MM 8 Dr. Wily recovered 'Evil Energy' from a robot that fell from space. He used this energy to power his robots. In this game, Bass may have already turned away from Dr. Wily. Duo helps Mega Man defeat Dr. Wily. Rockman and Forte/Mega Man and Bass In this game, it is revealed that Dr. Wily built King as a new prototype for a future generation of robots. He even reveals plans for a King II. Bass and Mega Man both destroy Wily, leaving him in the dust once again. Other Games In the GB games of Mega Man I-V, Dr. Wily creates 'Rockman Killers' a special robot designed to destroy Mega Man. In these games, he is usually trying to kill Mega Man and fails. He also tries to use a number of extraterrestrial androids to combat Mega Man. In one game, he travels into the future and kidnaps Mega Man, reprogramming him as Quint. MM X Series Dr. Wily doesn't make an official appearance in the MMX series, but it is revealed that he created Zero to be a powerful robot that would kill Mega Man. (Believed that he used Bassium, the energy used to create Bass, who was a mistake.) Zero was programmed with an urge to kill. This program found its way into Sigma... becoming a virus. Keiji Inafune planned on MMX5 being the last in the series, the Dr. Wily-esque character, Dr. Isoc, was, in a way, retconned. The references to Dr. Wily and how Sigma met him in MMX5 are vague. He may have been a hologram like Dr. Light, or, as some internet fan-based sources feel, he was integrated into the virus, or if he truly was in the reploid form of Dr. Isoc. In any case, it is known in MMX5 that Dr. Wily somehow contacted and taught Sigma about the Virus and Zero. This allows one to infer that Wily either designed the virus, or was aware of it. Since Dr. Wily used the Time Skimmer (time traveling device) to go into the future and kidnap Mega Man, he may have done so again to check on Zero and saw the state of the world. Dr. Wily should not be confused with Dr. Weil/Vile from the MMZ era. It hasn't been directly stated that the two characters AREN'T the same, but as well, it hasn't said they are. Weil is pronounced as (While), as in Wily. But, in Japan, the character's name is Dr. Vile, very different from Wily or While, or Weil. (He was renamed in America because Vava, a Maverick, was renamed Vile in MMX1. To hold off confusion, Dr. Vile became Dr. Weil.) It should also be noted that there is a prominent theory that Serges from MMX2 is Dr. Wily. This is due partly to the Manga, which claims they are the same. (Non-Game sources generally create their own theories and ideas, and thus are not normally considered canon.) This comes from the fact that Serges states that the rebuilding of Zero is a Purification. Later in MMX5, Sigma tries to reveal Zero's true power with the virus by Purifying him. Serges has worked with Sigma, seemingly understood Sigma's body and Zero's. Serges built at least one body for Sigma, and possibly the bodies that show up in X4 and X5. The theory that Serges is Dr. Wily is usually shunned because Serges seems to be a minor character, and CAPCOM hasn't made him a bigger villain. Those that are for this theory simply claim he is, but was a minor character to keep the focus on the main characters, (I.E. Sigma, Zero, X) and build up a mystery. (Good for sales.) And even another theory claims that Agile, Violen and Serges are all Dr. Wily, just split amongst three minds. Achievements Dr. Wily holds a PhD in Robotic Engineering from Robert Engineering University. He's the four years consecutive runner-up of the LIT Manual Design Contest. He has won the Silver prize at the worldwide engineering grand prix and was a nominee for the Nobel Prize in Physics. Mega Man and Bass CD Data He has created many robots to challenge and defeat Megaman. "Gha ha ha ha ha! I'm a genius!" Good point: Genius scientist Bad point: Incorrigible Like: World domination Dislike: Accepting defeat ]] ]] Trivia *According to the American manual for MegaMan1, Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's assistant and worked on his DRN series of robots. Though this story was reinforced by the Ruby Spears cartoon and later the PAL version of Powered Up, it is not factual to the japanese version of Wily's backstory. *In an article on PC World, Wily was voted as #39 of the top 47 "most diabolical video game villains of all time." Category:Characters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable Characters